The Misfortune of Being Ned
The Misfortune Of Being Ned is an Annoying Orange related YouTube show created by Bobjenz, a YouTuber and friend of Daneboe. The show was made based on the comics strips by Bob "Bobjenz" Jennings. Plot The YouTube show follows Ned, a kid who is described as an "unlucky" kid who his unluckiness sometimes drag him to many misadventures. Series Overview #Season 1-"October 9, 2013-December 18, 2013|No. of episodes="10" #Season 2-"February 19, 2014-2014|No. of episodes="10" ''Season 1 (2013) First season of ''The Misfortune of Being Ned. ---- 1.Free Balloons '(October 9, 2013)-Ned gets a free balloon from a balloon-selling man, but the balloon is actually of helium and it takes him flying through the sky, and he gets bombed by a military group, N.O.R.A.D. ---- 2.'Spider Ned '(October 16, 2013)-Ned gets touched by a radioactive spider while in a field trip to the OSCORP wildlife center, and he turns into a spider. ---- 3.'Pumpkin Ned '(October 23, 2013)-While Ned and Wendy and trick-or-treating and Greg sees Ned without a costume and Ned says he is the Headless Horseman ('Note: This setting of the story is Halloween), but they meet the real Headless Horseman who takes Ned's head and replaces it with a pumpkin. ---- 4.Hogwarts '(October 30, 2013)-A letter says that Ned is going to Hogwarts, which make Ned think he's going to a wizard school (because it's just like in Harry Potter), but it turns out that Ned ''has Hogwarts, a disease that makes you grow pig warts and when he gets it, he turns into a pig. ---- 5.'Ned Goes To Mars '(November 6, 2013)-Ned goes to Mars but Ned's bully Greg goes there too (because light speed travel is invented) and says to Ned that is he the first one to discover aliens and Ned is confused by Greg but then an alien comes and eats Ned. ---- 6.'Going Up '(November 13, 2013)-Ned goes on an elevator that takes him to The Hunger Games and he gets arrowed. ---- 7.'Spelling Bee '(November 20, 2013)- Ned spell a word right in the Spelling Bee at his school, but his prize is a bee that stings Ned. ---- 8.'The Chronicles of Ned '(December 4, 2013)- Ned enters in a magic wardrobe thinking it's the magic one like in the Narnia books, but the magic wardrobe lets him to lions' dens and gets eaten by them. ---- 9.'The Joke's On Ned '(December 11, 2013)- Ned goes to a carnival where he has fun and has his face painted like The Joker but Batman mistakes him for the real Joker and punches Ned until he is all bloodied. ---- 10.'Merry Nedmas '(December 18, 2013)- Ned is one of Santa's helper on Christmas who is turn into a "jack-in-the-box" after having a look at the toy machine. He, the jack-in-the-box, is delivered to Greg. ---- Season 2 (2014) A second season of The Misfortune of Being Ned was announced. It premiered February 19, 2014, with more episodes during the year. ---- 11.'Ned Wins!!! '(February 19, 2014)- Ned climbs Mount Everest, defeats Gregzilla and flies into a eagle who turns into his girlfriend Wendy and wins her heart. But Ned finds out is all a dream and then gets attacked by a teddy bear holding an axe. ---- 12.'Ball Boy '(February 26, 2014)- Two teams have a soccer match, but when the soccer ball bursts, Ned (who's in charge of the balls), runs out of soccer ball, so he becomes the new ball. ---- 13.'Ice Fishing '(March 5, 2014)- Ned is thrown underwater when ice fishing with Wendy and Greg, and a merman (presumed to be Poseidon or Neptune) gives Ned powers to be Aquaman. At Comic Con, no one believes he is the real Aquaman and then he is rejected by Batman. '''Note: Ned is not killed in this episode. ---- 14.Family Reunion '(March 12, 2014)- Ned's family reunion is in chaos when Ned's family gets killed because they appeared to all be curse (they all get killed except Ned). ---- 15.'Jet Pack '(March 19, 2014)- Ned misses the bus to school, so the balloon guy from ''Free Balloons give him a jet pack which makes him go in a sorts of rampage accidents. He successfully arrives at school, but gets killed by the school bus. ---- 16.'Video Games '(March 26, 2014)- Ned gets a virtual reality game for his birthday and a wrestler beats him up. ---- 17.'''Ned & the Beanstalk (April 2, 2014)- Ned plants some magic beans which grow into a huge beanstalk. He climbs it and is taken to a "giant spa" where he is pampered. However, after this he is eaten by Greg the Giant. ---- 18.Time Machine (April 9, 2014)- Ned is sent to go back to the future but before he can gets stopped by a police car. Driving it is the Terminator sent to kill Ned. He stabs Ned before Ned is squashed by the Tardis which lands on top of him. ---- 19.Easter Egg Hunt (April 16, 2014)- Ned goes on an Easter egg hunt and tries to find a special egg. He finds it but it turns out it's a dinosaur egg and the baby dinosaur's mother devours Ned. ---- 20.Ned Meets Orange (April 23, 2014)- In the series finale, Ned goes to the kitchen studio to meet the Annoying Orange. However, he soon loses his body after Orange summons an eraser. Note: It is said at the end of the video that a new talk show titled The Marshmallow Show was announced for premiere on June 4. ---- Unluckiness happenings This is all the bad things that happened to Ned on the show. #Getting bombed by N.O.R.A.D. #Getting turned into a spider. #Getting his head replaced by a pumpkin by the Headless Horseman. #Having the disease of "Hogwarts" and turning into a pig. #Getting eaten by an alien from Mars. #Getting shot with arrows while being on The Hunger Games. #Getting stung by the Spelling Bee (an actual bee). #Getting eaten by lions, thinking one is Aslan from Narnia. #Getting kicked and punched by Batman who mistakes Ned as The Joker. #Getting turned into a jack-in-the-box. #Getting killed with an axe by a teddy bear. #Earns an alligator that eats him. #A dinosaur eats Ned. #A pencil erases him. Luckiness happenings These are all the good things that happened to Ned on the show. #Ned gets the powers of Aquaman. Category:Web series